


Red's Revenge

by Pink_Disney



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Child Death, Death, Gen, Implied Death, firearms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Disney/pseuds/Pink_Disney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red finally found a way to get under Mike's skin. Nothing hurts Chilton more than hurting his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when the show was still airing, and the fandom was seriously craving some Mike angst for some reason lol. I had a lot of fun talking to people about this fic on tumblr.
> 
> Also, if anyone is wondering why I use the "Underage" tag for everything, it's because I write fics depicting graphic violence committed against teenagers. It feels weird NOT to use that tag, tbh.

Mike thought he had more time to think. He wasn’t sure why though. He rarely had time to think between worrying about his friends, worrying about the city… and his thoughts kept getting interrupted by the pain of being thrown against sharp, jutting pieces of metal. He was usually quicker on the draw, but this time he overestimated himself and underestimated the speed at which he was sliding off the edge. Within the blink of an eye Mike went from trying to get a grip on something to flying through thin air.  
For one very brief moment Mike felt doubt creep into his mind as he reached for the ledge in vain. For that one second he thought that he might not make it this time, but a hand shot out and took a surprisingly strong hold of his arm. 

Chuck let out a painfully yelp when Mike hit the side of the ledge. His full weight and the speed he was falling nearly pulled Chuck’s arm off.

“Why are you so heavy!?” Chuck whined. Mike just smiled. This was a twist of fate that he was okay with. One of them was bound to get lucky and stop their fall anyway. Mike was sure of that. Though he had to admit for a second he was worried, and he was definitely expecting it to be him.

“Cutting it close there, Chuckles.” Mike started to push himself back on the ledge but he froze, his smile faded.

“Mikey! Hurry up! AUGH!” Chuck winced again as a heavy metal boot made a point to dig as deep as it could into his spine. 

“Well, well, well, this couldn’t be more perfect…” Mike could feel Red’s eyes glaring down at him. His smile was in his voice. Mike snarled and went to kick off the metal side to jump up and wipe the smug right off of Red. He was stopped again, this time by the sound of Red’s gun warming up. “Not so fast, Chilton. You move, and he’s dead.” Chuck whimpered as Red pressed the nozzle to the back of his head. Mike just glared at him. “Talk about happy accidents! You know what? I’m gonna do something nice for you, Chilton. If you just let go, I’ll let Blondie here live. Or hey, Blondie why don’t you let go and save us all the trouble?”

“What!?” Chuck shrieked.

“Come on, like you haven’t thought things have gotten worse for you since you started hanging out with this guy. I mean look at you,” Red laughed then his attention went back to Mike. “Your other option is I blow his brains out and you die anyway. So I win, no matter what.”

“Didn’t think you were the type to play games…” Mike growled.

“That’s the thing, ain’t it? You don’t know me…” Red pressed the gun harder to Chuck’s head and put all his weight on the foot on his back. Chuck tried his hardest not to yelp again but Mike could see he was scared and in pain. Mike looked at him then to Red, then back to Chuck again. Chuck met his gaze and panicked. He let go of whatever he was holding that stopped their fall and grabbed onto Mike’s arm with both hands

“DON’T YOU DARE, MIKE CHILTON! DON’T YOU DARE!”  
Red just laughed. “Aw. That’s adorable. What a true friend. He’s willing to die for you. Too bad you weren’t willing to do the same.” Red started to pull the trigger.

“NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! CHUCK JUST LET GO!”

“NO WAY, MAN!”

“CHUCK!” Mike didn’t really have a plan. He was trying but nothing was coming up. He was sure he could find a way to stop himself from falling before it was too late, but he didn’t want to risk Chuck’s life on some hair-brain scheme now. But what choice did he have? He threw caution to the wind and finally decided he was just going to go for the gun, Red laughing the whole time. 

“I’m sorry, Mikey…” Chuck smiled but cringed under the weight of his own fear. He wasn’t letting go. He wasn’t going to let Mike let go either. Despite not wanting to die Chuck wasn’t going to bail on Mike. He never bailed on him when it was really important. He wasn’t going to now. It all happened in a second. Mike reached up… and his heart stopped with a single bang.


End file.
